Rouge The Giant Bat
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Once again, Amy chases poor Sonic and tortures him, with Shadow and Silver watching as Omega shows up just in time to see that a giant Rouge is attacking the Central City! What will our three hedgehogs and our walking arsenal do?
1. Chapter 1

**Rouge The Giant Bat  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

"_Sonic!_ Why won't you fuck me!?" Amy Rose exclaimed as she slammed down her Piko Piko Hammer, chasing Sonic The Hedgehog all around the Radical Highway.

"Because you're fucking psychotic, bitch!" Sonic exclaimed as he glanced back at Amy, slipping on a banana peel as he landed flat on his face. "Damn!"

"Stay right there!" Amy exclaimed as she jumped into the air and smashed Sonic on the head with her Piko Piko Hammer, proceeding to fall down on his head with her big butt as she held down her dress. "I hope you're hungry, 'cause I had a lot of yummy, gas inducing chill dogs!"

Sonic screamed in terror as Amy began breaking wind on his head, unable to get up due to being flattened by the impact of her Piko Piko Hammer.

Shadow The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog simply watched Amy Rose farting on Sonic as they were sitting on top of the first tower of the totally not Golden Gate Bridge, both having burgers as they glanced at each other.

"You think this author will ever stop making Amy so gassy?" Silver asked as he moved his right hand around.

Shadow shook his head as he closed his eyes. "Nope. She's forever doomed to pass gas, just like almost all of the girls in any Yoshizilla fanfiction."

It was then that the wind furiously blew from the northern direction, causing Shadow and Silver to fall off as they were saved by E-123 Omega, who had the two hedgehogs in his arms.

"I am here because the author wanted to have an excuse to give me more exposion in fanfiction," Omega stated as he landed on the road, placing Shadow and Silver down.

Amy let out a sigh of relief after letting out a huge deep pitched poot that caused a massive brown stain on her white panties, standing up and stretching her arms as she giggled. "Boy that felt good! Good thing I didn't need to use the bathroom!"

"...Why... me..." Sonic moaned in pain as he coughed.

"That's what you get for always running away from me and not giving me a chance to have a good friendship!" Amy remarked as she took off her brown stained panties and placed them on Sonic's head, spotting Shadow, Silver, and Omega. "Oh! Hey guys!'

As Amy turned around and greeted Omega and the other two male anthropomorphic hedgehogs, the entire bridge shook, as a huge Rouge The Bat appeared, dwarfing the entire red bridge as everyone screamed, with Amy jumping in Shadow's arms, and Silver jumping in Omega's arms.

"Ahh! The Master Emerald made me much bigger!" Rouge gleefully chuckled as she held her hands together, lowering her eyes. "Now I'm free to collect all the jewels in the world! And no one or nothing will stop me, not even bedtime!"

Shadow, Silver, Amy, and Omega all gave each other odd exchanges as they watched Rouge smash several tall skyscrapers down, not caring for causing immense destruction to the city of the generically named Central City.


	2. Chapter 2

"So now what do we do?" Amy asked as she and the others watched Rouge accidentally go through the city as a giant.

"...no idea." Shadow remarked as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "I've never seen Rouge ever get this big."

"I have. She was taking those dumps tat you organic creatures would do whenever you needed to use the rest room." Omega pointed out as he raised his metal arms. "I was tasked with the toilet paper that night. I will never forget it."

"...and thanks for sharing with that with us, Omega." Silver remarked as he shook his head in dismay. "Anyway, we have to find a way to shrink Rouge. Any ideas how?"

"...I bet the doctor may find a way, if we persuade him." Shadow stated as he moved his left hand around. "We'll have to be persuasive. He has an ego that's bigger than Rouge is now."

A huge crash was heard as Rouge accidentally tripped, landing on top of an apartment and breaking it apart as she accidentally killed the people inside it, causing the much smaller group of Sonic characters to scramble and find out where Dr. Eggman was hiding at the moment.


End file.
